The Fellowship hits Hogwarts
by sazza-da-vampire
Summary: In Moria, when jumping across the gap in the walkway, the entire fellowship falls and lands in Dumbledore's office. Xover LotR and Harry Potter with some Chronicles of Narnia aspects.
1. Hogwarts? Eeek!

"This means English or the common tongue"

This means Sindarin

A/N: The language bracelets translate anything heard or said by the wearer, between English and the common tongue. If for example Merry has one on but Pippin doesn't, Pippin will hear Merry in English and not understand, but Merry will still understand Pippin. Complicated, I know.

Legolas and Aragorn's native tongue is Sindarin, and so when they speak to others it is in Common, but when they speak like this it is in Sindarin, and only Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf understand. Frodo knows a tiny bit, but is not fluent.

Legolas opened his eyes, and looked around. He seemed to be lying flat on the ground of a circular room, and he noticed that the entire Fellowship was there too, sans Gandalf.

_Strange. _Legolas thought. His memories were starting to come back now; there had been a large crack in one of the walkways in Moria. _But we all fell, _he thought in confusion. _When Gimli jumped, I grabbed his beard, but we both went down the chasm. I looked up, and saw the rest of the walkway topple and fall, bringing the rest down with me and the Dwarf. Odd. I should be dead. _

Gandalf was talking to another old wizard, Albus Dumbledore, who happened to be his younger brother. They had been separated many years ago when Gandalf, known as Aberforth at the time, had chosen the path of the Istar, rather than that of Earth's Wizards. They had apparently all nine fallen from the roof, and Dumbledore had only been able to rouse Gandalf.

"I think I heard movement in the outer office." Dumbledore commented.

"Indeed," Gandalf returned, and they walked through from Dumbledore's inner office to his large outer one.

_Movement, indeed. More like a stunned Elf._ Gandalf thought, upon seeing that Legolas had come round, and was staring in shock around him.

I should be dead! Legolas said to Gandalf. How are any of us alive after falling in Moria, and how did we get here?

No idea Gandalf replied happily. But my brother Albus Dumbledore and I can devise a way to get to Lothlorien, However it will take a ridiculously long time.

How can you say something like that so happily? Legolas moaned.

Ignoring the query, as he couldn't understand, Dumbledore stated "I have a little invention called a Language bracelet, as you can see I am wearing one, and it allows one to understabd your Common Tongue. You will find that we don't speak Sindarin here, nor your Common tongue, so they could prove helpful. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" Legolas asked, taking the proffered bracelet. "Pray tell, what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is this place, this school for young witches and wizards!" They all turned to Frodo as he spoke.

"Ow!" Frodo complained. "Is this Death?"

"No Frodo, we have been transported somehow to my brother's school." Gandalf said calmly."Our other companions seem to be regaining consciousness at last."

Indeed they were, and Merry was quick to make his confusion known. "This isn't the deep dark or death! Where am I! Pippin! Thank the Valar I'm not alone!"

High Elven laughter reached Merry and Pippin's ears, accompanied by the lower pitched laughing of Gandalf and Dumbledore. "Merry you fool, we're somehow not dead! Don't you see we're all here?"

Looking around sheepishly, Merry blushed. Pippin saw Dumbledore, and immediately asked, "Who's that?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Gandalf's brother."

Because he was wearing a Language bracelet, Dumbledore's words were understood by all. "Let's wait for the rest to wake up, and then we can decide what to do. It will take almost a year to create a way to Middle Earth, and we want to make it precise, preferably either Lothlorien or Mount Doom itself. Ah, look, Aragorn's up!" Gandalf said loudly.

Once all the Fellowship was awake, all having similarly confused reactions to not being dead or under deep water, proper counsel was held. "These are Language Bracelets, they let us understand each other and others at this school, if you don't want what you say to be understood, simply pull the band off your wrist. There we go!" Gandalf said happily.

After each had slipped their bracelets on, Dumbledore proclaimed, "Alas, you would all be extremely noticeable were you to stay at Hogwarts. However, I may have a solution." Everyone looked up at this, "All of you except the Dwarf, forgive me, your name is Gimli right? Yes, well the rest of you all have magical talent in this world's type of magic. As it will take almost a year to get you back home, we could bring you into this school as transfer students. Gimli could be our Groundskeeper's helper, which is pretty much working outside with the animals and the grounds. The school year begins in a week, and we could give you a crash course to get you up to standards, what do you say?"

After a chorus of "Yes, let's!" from the hobbits and a "only if the groundskeeper likes me," Dumbledore proceeded to say; "There is one problem, that being your age. All the seventh years are seventeen or eighteen, so I can cast a spell on you all to appear younger. The young Hobbits will only require a small amount."

Legolas groaned loudly, muttering in Sindarin, too quiet for any but Aragorn, sitting beside him, to hear, before speaking loudly, "I will _not_ in any circumstance be brought to the age of eighteen again! I embarrassed myself too many times because I was so young for anyone to tell about in a year! Not happening!"

"It can't be too long ago, I doubt you'll feel any different."

"Actually, that was almost three thousand years ago, and I'm still teased by my brothers!"

Dumbledore actually stared. Stopped, and stared, open mouthed. "Three thousand years?" He repeated in disbelief.

"I am an Elf." Legolas said this as though it explained everything.

Aragorn came to the rescue. "Elves live forever, unless they die in battle or of grief."

"Aye, and I am still considered around the same as a twenty-year old human. Joy."

"Wow." Dumbledore whispered.

"May I meet this groundskeeper, Sir?" Gimli asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "Come with me and I'll introduce you all. However, perhaps I should first give you all the antidote for the ageing potion, if you each take a specific amount, you will be back to eighteen on the dot. Legolas, we may have to use trial and error to find out how much." At this Legolas paled.

Dumbledore threw a handful of green powder from a pouch on the mantelpiece onto the fire, it turned green, and he yelled into it, "Severus Snape, my office, now!"

A moment later a dark, unsavoury type of person appeared, spinning, within the flames. He stepped out, and said to Dumbledore, "You're lucky in your timing, I only just got back from a particularly demanding meeting, I am growing tired of acting. Who are they?"

"They are friends of mine, and we require a large amount of the antidote to ageing potion, right now! And if you see Hagrid, tell him to come here, please."

"Yes, Professor. Nice bracelet." He said sarcastically.

As soon as he was gone, Pippin said rather loudly, "I don't like him at all, the greaseball."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "The usual snide comment is the _slimeball. Greaseball_, that's one he hasn't been called in years."

"He is a double agent in a great war, each side thinks he is spying on the other, but he has been brought back to the side he once left." Legolas pronounced solemnly. Aragorn quickly explained.

"Elves can see through to people's hearts with just a glance when they try, but they seem to make a game out of figuring out the meaning behind each others words. There's little point asking him to explain, Valar knows I found that out the hard way."

Legolas looked at Dumbledore and said, plainly for once, "He is to be trusted, his loyalty lies with you, not the Dark Lord."

The subject of his statement entered the room soon after, this time via the door, holding a large vial of purplish liquid in one hand, and a vial of clear liquid in the other.

"I took the liberty of bringing the _Veritaserum_ also, Professor."

"Thank you."

With a murderous look at Aragorn, Snape left.

"Obviously doesn't trust you. This" Dumbledore held up the clear liquid, "is a truth serum, the strongest existing. This, however," he held up the purple one, "will drop your physical ages. How old are you?" Dumbledore turned to Frodo.

"Fifty-one in a few months." Dumbledore tipped a carefully measured amount into a small tumbler, and told Frodo to drink it.

"Can't I wait until the others do?" he asked fearfully.

"Not a problem, Frodo." Dumbledore replied.

After asking each member of the Fellowship, barring Gandalf and Gimli, their age and giving them a carefully measured amount, while Legolas had around the same as Pippin, for, if he were human, his age would only have to be dropped a few years, Dumbledore told them all to drink. They did, and looked at each other in horror as they began to grow younger before their very eyes.

"Wow," Pippin exclaimed. "That was awesome, and Aragorn, you look so different."

The Man in question scowled, and said to Legolas, Beware, I am once again eighteen! Remember the incident with the frozen lake? I feel a sudden urge to see if you're still as gullible!

No no no no no no no no no no no no not happening! If you try that one again I will actually kill you, I will show no mercy! Need I tell about your first visit to my home?

The tables seemed to have turned, Legolas now had the evil gleam in his eyes, and Aragorn was suddenly fearful, shaking his head and saying over and over again, "NO!"

Dumbledore pointed his 'wand' at Legolas, who suddenly froze, his hair cut in a rather cute style, which looked positively dashing with his bright gold hair. "Why did you do that?" Legolas asked, his voice deadly quiet. "It is customary for Elves to have long hair, and I was quite attached to mine."

"You would stand out too much, and people would question your gender, typically." He then turned his wand on Boromir, who ended up with a mullet, but Dumbledore reconsidered when he heard everyone else yell in disgust at the style. "Fine," he muttered, flicking the wand, and changing Boromir's hair to a short, spiky cut. He then turned his wand on Aragorn, who landed with a short, but nice, haircut that suited his wavy dark brown hair. Gimli hadn't taken the potion, and also didn't need a 'proper' haircut, as he wasn't going to be a student.

Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were allowed to keep their 'Hobbit-cuts' because they were at least similar to the wizards at Hogwarts.

"Excellent! Let's go find Hagrid, and introduce you all! Then we shall go down to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies, you can use the funding we keep for less wealthy students." Dumbledore rummaged about in one of his numerous cabinets until he pulled out seven identical cloth bags, presumably containing money. He then handed them out, and when Sam opened his to look at a fat, round, Galleon, their theory was proved correct.

"That is a Galleon. The silver are Sickles and the bronze Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Simple, really. Now, _Portus_, there we go, touch the quill on three. One … two … _Three_!


	2. Shopping

A/N: And here is the long awaited (three days, i think, SO long.) Next chapter!

"This means either Common or English"

This means Sindarin, which only Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf are fluent with.

I am so sorry if this seems a little cliche.

In the HP world let's just say that Dumbledore is alive and for some unkown reason, as yet, Voldermort is not a huge threat. It is set post-HBP, but the world's worries with Voldermort are kept secret from the Fellowship, and they don't find anything to show that Voldemort is gaining power. It all makes sense if you just enjoy the story rather than analysing it and how it fits into canon. It Is FanFiction. Don't scream with frustration, please, because it doesn't tie in perfectly with the HP timeline. It is Humour!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, i do the writing, you do the reading, everyone's happy.

**Shopping, Chapter two of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts**

All ten grabbed the large quill, and each felt a peculiar tug behind their navel, before spinning uncontrollably and finding themselves hitting the ground, hard, on a square of pavement outside a rather dismal street of houses, seemingly in a city.

"Wow." Sam said, awed, yet dizzy.

"Now I want all of you to repeat this in your heads, _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place. _Got that? Excellent!"

Each thought it over in their heads, puzzled as to the reason why. "_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place_"

To the amazement of all but Dumbledore, and apparently Gandalf, another house appeared between numbers eleven and thirteen. The wizards led them through the new door, and Dumbledore whispered, "be silent, we don't want to wake up Mrs. Black, she's a right nasty piece of work, that one."

Dumbledore silently led the nine Fellowship members down a dark hallway, and then into a kitchen, where, sitting at the table, was a huge Man, along with a few others.

"Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall, please meet my brother, known as Gandalf, Gimli, who would like to become a sort of apprentice to Hagrid for the year, the hobbits Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam, and Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. These last seven are going to be going to Hogwarts until my brother and I can open a new link between our worlds, which will take almost a year." Dumbledore said by way of greeting.

The Half-Giant, Hagrid, said to Gimli, "C'mon over 'ere, lad, let's size yer up."

Gimli nervously walked over. "Sorry, but what are you? I'm a Dwarf, and you're more than three times my size!"

"And I'm an 'alf-Giant. An' proud of it!" Hagrid added.

"Well, Off to Diagon Alley, Tonks, would you and Remus take the new students? Thank you."

Tonks, who had bright pink hair today, walked over with Lupin, and said to the group, "Let's be off!" she rubbed her hands together excitedly; "Let's take the Knight Bus!"

"Might as well." Sam replied for them all.

Outside once more, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn watched in confusion as Lupin raised his right hand, and then jumped back from the curb as a giant, purple, **thing** appeared, moving impossibly fast, coming to a halt in front of them.

Tonks stepped in the door, and said, "Nine to the Leaky Cauldron. How much?"

The conductor replied, "Nine sickles each. Tha's eighty-one sickles!"

Tonks handed over four Galleons, and thirteen Sickles, and they all crowded onto the contraption.

"What is this thing?" Legolas asked.

"The Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. But," Remus grinned, "beware when it stops."

A few seconds later, the conductor yelled out, "Wales, ten seconds!"

And precisely ten seconds later, thuds sounded from all three levels of the bus, and Merry said, "I think I've broken something," before pulling a broken candlestick from underneath him. "Oops." He commented.

"London, next stop!" The conductor yelled gleefully.

"Thanks Stan!" Tonks yelled back.

The bus stopped again, but this time they were a little more ready, and only flew forwards three metres, rather than the length of the bus. Climbing out, Legolas said to Aragorn, I don't like the Knight Bus, not at all.

To which Aragorn replied, I think Pippin's going to be sick!

To the relief of both, Pippin's stomach settled quite soon. They entered a dreary looking pub, and Pippin asked if they could stop for some ale, when he received one "yes!" and seven "no!"s, he seemed a little downcast.

Lupin led the group out the back, and tapped his wand on a certain brick in the wall. To the utter amazement of the Fellowship, the wall seemingly wriggled open, to reveal a crowded street of shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Here, you will buy your school things, with our help. Let's go to Madam Malkin's for robes first, what say you?" Lupin said.

"Ok." Sam replied.

When they had battled the crowd to get to the small shop, a short witch greeted them. "New robes, I suppose?" she asked.

"Yes, for all of them, Hogwarts." Tonks replied.

Legolas tried his on first, and bought three sets of plain black robes. The others all followed suit.

They went into numerous stores, and bought many things they would need, before turning to an old, dusty shop called Ollivander's. "Now, you need wands." Tonks said. "Each is different, and the wand chooses the wizard. Let's go!"

"Uh-oh," Sam muttered.

Once they had all bought wands, after each trying out what seemed to be the entire shop, Frodo had an eight inch, dragon heartstring, beech wand, Sam had an eight-and-a-half inch mahogany with phoenix feather wand, Merry had a seven inch oak with a unicorn hair wand, Pippin had a holly, nine inch dragon heartstring wand, Aragorn's was twelve inches, pine with a unicorn hair, Boromir had an eleven inch, mahogany and unicorn hair wand, and Legolas had a wand of twelve inches, made of oak with a phoenix tail feather.

"Let's go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and have an ice-cream each." Tonks suggested. "Tab's on me."

"What is ice-cream?" Boromir asked.

Tonks stopped and stared at him. "You don't know what ice-cream is?" she asked in disbelief.

"No." Boromir returned.

"This is ice-cream." Tonks said, walking over to an ice-cream store. She ordered nine ice-creams, all chocolate and in waffle cones.

"I figured that since you have never had it before you might as well taste the best, Remus and I both love the chocolate." She explained her choice of the mud coloured ice-cream.

"I like this, why don't they make it in the Shire?" Frodo commented.

"It's probably because they need to make it from certain things that aren't found in the shire, and it has to be kept cold." Legolas observed.

They all finished their ice-creams, and then went back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Can we please not take the bus again? I'm sure I'll actually throw up if I get on that thing again." Pippin requested.

"Let's use the Floo Network, then." Lupin suggested. "Now, take a pinch of the powder, throw it in the flames, and say very clearly _number twelve Grimmauld Place_, then step into the flames. Like this," and Lupin demonstrated. They all gasped when he disappeared within the flames.

"Okay, let's do this in pairs, that way there is less chance of going the wrong way. Aragorn, Legolas, _bon voyage!_"

As they threw their powder onto the fire, and said "_number twelve Grimmauld Place" _they stepped onto the flames and disappeared.

Aragorn hooked his elbow around his best friend's, and they span uncontrollably, seeing glimpses of rooms beyond fireplaces, and getting dizzy, whirling in the green flames. After a few seconds, they tumbled head over heels out of the grate in that dismal kitchen, and Lupin helped them to stand up. A moment later, Merry and Pippin flew out, and then they were helping up Frodo and Sam. When Boromir whizzed out with Tonks, she barely kept him on his feet.

Looking around at the dropped parcels, Legolas counted them to make sure that they had not lost any. All were accounted for, lying scattered throughout the kitchen. The boys Harry and Ron helped the group to bring their parcels upstairs, and showed them to rooms, the Hobbits all in one, the Men and Elf in another with Gimli.

They were to have two weeks of lessons with various teachers to be up to standards among the seventh years, and all proved to be fast learners, but they still weren't entirely up to scratch. It was the best they could do, and they had found a solution to reading, if not writing. McGonnagal had charmed several pairs of delicate glasses to translate written English to Common, but they had no way of writing English without properly learning the language, which would be too much on top of six years' study in two weeks.

Two busy yet boring weeks later, it was September the First, and the Fellowship along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, McGonnagal, a hobbit-like professor called Flitwick and a strange girl called Luna were on their way to Kings Cross. It was a half-hours walk to the train station, and they left Grimmauld place at ten o'clock, arriving half an hour before the train was to leave.

"Pippin, go through the wall! Grab my hand, come with me." Hermione was exasperated with Pippin refusing to walk through solid brick. Harry led Merry through, Ron led Frodo, and Ginny led Sam. Luna walked through with Boromir, but didn't have to grab his hand to force him through.

Ready? Legolas said to Aragorn.

Ready. He replied. They each grabbed their trolleys securely, elbows hooked around each other's, and ran at the wall, going through smoothly to see a huge scarlet steam engine, and quickly boarded with the Hobbits and their friends. They all barely managed to fit into one compartment, and said goodbye to the teachers and adults, who would be getting to Hogwarts by Apparating to Hogsmeade.

Soon the train left the station, and Merry and Pippin found out how boring a train ride can be. Within an hour they were otherwise occupied, plotting practical jokes.

I wonder if we'll get in trouble if we get someone stuck in a high tree? Aragorn said to Legolas.

Let's find out. First target, Merry and Pippin. Legolas replied.

Luna had left to sit with her Ravenclaw friends, and Hermione had explained about houses at school.

Eventually, they arrived at Hogsmeade. Hagrid's voice yelled out, "Firs' years over 'ere! All firs' years 'ere, please!"

And then Gimli yelled out, without his bracelet on, "That includes Fellowship members!"

"Coming!" Boromir called, also removing his bracelet momentarily.

"Good luck with the Sorting." Hermione whispered to Legolas, who whispered back, "Who needs luck?"

VVVVVVV

_Sorting ceremony, Great Hall at the Hogwarts Welcome Feast._

"Baggins, Frodo!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brandybuck, Meriadoc!"

"It's Merry!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few names later, "Denethorion, Boromir!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Elrondion, Aragorn!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After a number of first years names, McGonagall called, "Gamgee, Sam!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Greenleaf, Legolas!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Some more 'ickle firsties', then, "Took, Peregrin!"

"MY NAME IS PIPPIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Did you say that Hufflepuff is the duffer's house? Then Pip definitely belongs there." Boromir commented to Harry.

"Hey, Ron, are there any chief troublemakers around here?" Legolas asked innocently.

"No, but there has been a competition since my brothers left."

Now, the competition is between us and the Hobbits, Estel.

Aragorn smirked. They won't know what's hit them. After all, when we travelled together we weren't rowdy teens. We were respectable adults.

"I don't think I want to know." Harry commented. "You seem to be plotting to take over after Gred and Forge."

What do you think? I have no problems with changing it slightly, and PLEASE tell me if it sounds too similar to another HP/LOTR xover you have read! I am trying to make this original, but i haven't read all, so i don't know all that has already been written.


	3. First Day

I was reminded in a wonderfully insightful review that Gandalf isn't actually a Man, he is actually a lesser spirit taking the likeness of a Man, but for the purposes of this story, Dumbledore is also a spirit taking the form of a human. As it isn't essential for the story, and the characters don't know, you don't so shush! Hehe. Just to clear that up.

Thank you so much for all the insightful and indefinitely helpful reviews, and thanks to the following reviewers, who (I think) are everyone who reviewed, and please don't hate me if I didn't reply to your review, I swear I replied to all of them. Wonderful reviewers: PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood, milou8, Mariano's-twins, fair rider, Alonna, obsessed elf, kat75643, Medilia, MythicalCreature, Mariano's-twins, jewelledhunter, estrid2006.

IDEAS FOR PRANKS FOR THE MISCHEIF MAKERS WOULD BE WONDERFUL, AS I'M NOT IMAGINATIVE ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING TRULY BRILLIANT TO PLAY ON A CHARACTER.

"this means English of Westron (common)"

this means Sindarin

First day, chapter 3 of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts.

"Oh look, you've got the same timetable as me!" Harry said, looking over Boromir's timetable. "Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and a couple of spare lessons for 'study'. Cool."

Legolas, who was wearing translating glasses, read his subjects out loud. "I've got Potions, D.A.D.A., Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms."

"I do too; can I see your timetable?" Aragorn asked. "Aye, identical."

Hermione said, "Mine's the same as yours, but when you are in Care of Magical Creatures I am in Arithmancy. Potions first, with Sluggy."

**Monday**

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

9:00-10:15

Potions

Prof. Slughorn

Transfiguration

Prof. McGonnagal

D.A.D.A

Prof. Gandalf

Charms

Prof. Flitwick

Care of Magical Creatures

Prof. Hagrid

10:30-11:45

D.A.D.A

Prof. Gandalf

Charms

Prof. Flitwick

Care of Magical Creatures

Prof. Hagrid

Spare study period

Herbology

Prof. Sprout

11:50-1:05

Care of Magical Creatures

Prof. Hagrid

Spare study period

Herbology

Prof. Sprout

Potions

Prof. Slughorn

Transfiguration

Prof. McGonnagal

1:45-3:00

Herbology

Prof. Sprout

Potions

Prof. Slughorn

Transfiguration Prof. McGonnagal

D.A.D.A

Prof. Gandalf

Charms

Prof. Flitwick

VVVVVVVV

"Good morning class! Welcome to Advanced Potions, today you will be brewing a powerful healing potion, known as Fallaner."-

Professor Slughorn was cut off by Aragorn and Legolas, who gasped, and said in eerie unison, "Fallaner is our language for healer."

Slughorn continued, unperturbed. "You will be brewing it in pairs, and the best two potions will receive points for your house. Chop chop, instructions on the board!" he flicked his wand and they appeared.

Aragorn and Legolas paired up, and began working, using their memories of making it rather than the instructions, and had finished before the rest of the class was a quarter way through it. Hermione and Harry paired up, Ron and Boromir did so as well. This class was all four houses, and Frodo and Sam were working together, as were Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn and Legolas walked up to the professor, and Legolas said to him, "We have made this potion many times before, and if we had used your instructions rather than our own, we both would have died many times over."

Aragorn continued before Slughorn could say a word. "Not only that, but the recipe that we've grown up with makes a far more potent potion, and mere drops are required rather than an entire glass. This is the original version of the potion, which seemingly came from our homes, given away by the Sindarin name."

"Well, boys, you should know that it is very dangerous to make potions differing from the precise instructions, and that is the wrong colour, anyhow. It should be a bright blue, not dull red."

"Sorry, but this exact brew has saved both our lives countless times, and my father uses it on most of his patients because it is so powerful."

"Aragorn is right, and we have done it perfectly." With that they walked away, to sit at their desk for the rest of the lesson.

What if we put a charm in everyone's food, except Merry and Pippin's, so that they will get in trouble?

No, Aragorn disagreed. If we do that, we'll suffer too, remember?

Not if it is a simply funny charm, like, for example, one that turns you into a chicken for three seconds?

Like the Custard Creams Hermione told us about?

Yes, the ones Gred and Forge created. 

They're actually Fred and George.

So? Gred and Forge sounds stranger. 

So we just have to get our hands on about five hundred custard creams, and then get the whole school to eat them?

What if one of us casts a spell on everyone, and the other places a small shield over M and P?

M and P? nice nick-nick-names. Merry and Pippin too long to say?

Ha ha, you're so funny, Estel. 

What can I say? It's my natural charm.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and Slughorn pronounced, "Miss Granger and Mr Potter here have the twenty house points, and the other twenty go to Mr Greenleaf and Mr Elrondion. Congratulations, class, most of you were only slightly off, but, had you attempted to heal a wound with it, it would probably turn out more of a poison. Be more careful when you brew the potions, class. Homework: I want an essay about the importance of correctly brewing potions, and the effects of inaccurately concocted potions in healing. Due in class next week. Goodbye."

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and the Hobbits immediately went up to Slughorn, and Frodo said boldly, "We have a slight problem, sir. None of us are able to write English, although most of us can write in other languages. May we do the essay in Westron?"

"How do you read, if you can't write?"

Legolas answered. "We wear special glasses that translate the English the Common, and we speak with the help of bracelets. Ask Professor Dumbledore if you want the full story. The point is, we cannot do an essay that you will be able to read."

"Do the essay in your language, and I shall get some of these glasses of Dumbledore to read them. Is that alright? Good."

They rushed out of the dungeons, and to a courtyard behind the castle, where they found Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Hobbits joined a group of Hufflepuffs in the courtyard.

"In ten minutes we have to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. The new teacher wasn't at the feast, was he? Or she?" Hermione asked.

"Nup, I didn't see anyone new yesterday." Ron confirmed.

As they went into the classroom, Legolas cried out, Mithrandir! And Aragorn and Boromir said "Gandalf!" While Ron, Harry and Hermione said, "Hi."

Once the whole class, this one of Slytherins and Gryffindors, had sat down, Gandalf began. "Good morning class! I am to be your new Defence teacher, Professor Gandalf, and I'm only going to be here for a year. This is your NEWTs year, and I am going to start off the lesson in a way my brother will approve of greatly. Have any of you ever heard of the Blasting Charm?" Gandalf looked around at the class, most of the Slytherins were asleep, they didn't want to listen to an old man, but Gandalf didn't care, they would fail their tests, as it would be their own fault that they won't be able to get a decent job without passing Defence. The Gryffindors, however, were looking rather thoughtful.

"Aragorn, why don't you tell us what's on your mind?"

I was just remembering the time that Legolas and I were caught by Wargs, and you had to resort to magic to destroy them. Legolas was so helpless back then.

Legolas, you know he's just baiting you!

The entire class was listening confusedly as Aragorn spoke in a foreign language, and were perplexed when the teacher seemed to understand, because he said something warningly to Legolas, who was about to retort.

"Sorry, but I wasn't helpless, that Warg was huge, and I was trying to protect the child." He spoke in Common, and this just made the students wonder what Aragorn had said.

"I was not a child! I was sixteen!"

"Legolas, Aragorn, if you're going to argue, do so in Sindarin so that the rest of the class can ignore you rather than get more puzzled by the second." Gandalf reprimanded them.

"Sorry," they both said sheepishly.

"Back to the lesson, Now, the Blasting Charm is one that will create a loud noise, a flash of blinding light, and will burn any foes. Let's go outside to have a more hands-on approach to this charm, because inside we may cause some damage."

The class filed out onto the front lawn, and Gandalf said to them, "I hope there aren't any here that really hate each other, because we don't want anyone in the hospital wing on the first day back. Good. The spell is rather long, but useful."

The class had to memorise the spell, which was ridiculously long, and then were told to stand at least ten metres apart, before trying the spell out. He ordered them to stand still, and close their eyes as they said the spell, and not to open them for at least five seconds afterwards. Gandalf watched, closing his eyes for the briefest second when the spells flashed, and was pleased to note that no-one had been standing too close to another person, and so no one was burned.

Legolas commented to Gandalf, you've had to use this spell twice to save Estel and myself from Wargs, and both times I was left unable to see for hours. Nice to have some warning with these sorts of things.

It was not my fault either time!

It was the first, and you know it!

Stop arguing! Can't you argue in a tongue I don't know? 

Do you know Quenya? Legolas asked.

Yes, unfortunately. 

Then it seems that you shall have to suffer through understanding the arguments between best friends. Aragorn looked smug about it. Need I mention the incident with the goat?

Don't you dare. Besides, goats are rather interesting creatures. 

You were walking around Rivendell with horns for a week!

I remember that, Lord Elrond ended up sending me home to Mirkwood because I couldn't stop laughing when you came near.

It was entirely an accident, and also your fault.

Hermione said to Ron, "That other language is very unnerving, yet beautiful, which is a total contradiction, because they seem to be arguing!"

"I wonder what they are saying…"

VVVVVVVVV

The bell rang after class, and Harry and Ron showed Aragorn and Legolas to Hagrid's hut, while Hermione rushed off to Arithmancy, and then Harry and Ron took Boromir off to waste an hour.

"Gimli! Professor Hagrid, Nice to see you." Legolas greeted.

"Hey old friend." Aragorn said to Gimli. He then directed a question to Hagrid, "How many people are in this class?"

"Actually, no-one wanted to do it 'cept you two and a couple of the Hobbits. Here they come now, the little rascals." Indeed, Merry and Pippin were running down the lawn from the castle.

"You don't know what you're in for, you've got both the pairs of troublemakers in one class, and the Hobbits don't know it. What'll we study today?"

"I was thinkin' o' Thestrals, a'cos the others did 'em in fifth year, but none o' you were 'ere th'n. Ever 'eard of 'em?"

"No, what are they?" Pippin said excitedly.

Hagrid just grinned and said, "Follow me."

VVVVVVVV

Prank ideas? Next chapter, Thestrals and stories,


	4. Thestrals and Goat Stories

**A/N:**Just to clear something up, like _amandafenton13_ said, Legolas' last name is actually Thranduilion, but I thought that the 'last name' Greenleaf would seem a little more English. Thanks for pointing that out, and also I wanted the teachers, etc, to be calling him by the translation of his name, while his friends call him his name. Sorry if that's confusing! I couldn't come up with a suitable 'last name' for either Aragorn or Boromir, so they've got what they've got.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter or anything related. I do, however, own a copy of all the books and movies… :) which i can't watch because the DVD player stuffed up. :(**

Additional Disclaimer: **I took most of what Hagrid says straight out of HP Order of the Phoenix, p396-397, chapter The Eye of the Snake. Obviously, i do not own that, so i don't own Hagrid's words.**

VVVVVVV

Thestrals and Stories, chapter four of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts.

"Thestrals!" Hagrid pronounced proudly. He had led the four troublemakers into a clearing a short way into the Forest, and on the way had picked up a huge carcass of some animal unfamiliar to the Fellowship members. They had been told that it was half a cow, but none recognized the creature. Hagrid let out a piercing cry, and then called again, before declaring the name of the creatures. They all recognised them as the black horses that pulled the carriages for the students, but now noticed that they were skeletally thin, and had thin, leathery wings.

"How many of you can see 'em?" Hagrid asked, seemingly he didn't expect them to be visible.

All four of them raised a hand, and Legolas said, "Shouldn't we be able to see them? They look too thin, like they need a few square meals."

"Do any o' you know anythin' abou' Thestrals?" Hagrid asked, obviously caught off guard at all four being able to see them.

Aragorn said, rather boldly, "By looking at these, I would discern that Thestrals are extremely thin, black, horse-like creatures, but with wings."

Hagrid looked at the four students, and said, "Thestrals are invisible to those as 'aven't seen death. Who was it?" Hagrid seemed genuinely interested, and ready to comfort in case the question brought up negative emotions.

Pippin said to Hagrid, "no-one close to me, just a lot of orcs,"-

He was cut off by Merry, who interrupted with, "and those Wargs that disappeared near Moria"-

Who was cut off, rather (to Merry and Pip, anyway) out of character, by Legolas, who said, "and almost thirty giant spiders. My home is infested."

Aragorn cut in, saying, "And, before you ask, Wargs, Orcs and Giant Spiders are sentimental creatures that are pretty much plain evil."

"Righ'," Hagrid commented. "So, Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them. 'Mazing sense o' direction, yeh'll never be lost again. They also used to be thought of as bad omens, because o' the death thing, but they just didn' understand, they are real creatures only seen by those witnesses to death."

Half an hour later, they all headed for the castle, and Legolas and Aragorn began conversing in Sindarin, if only so that they wouldn't lose touch with the language itself.

So, Legolas, I was wondering if we could somehow tie Gandalf up, and force him to listen as we tell the Hobbits and maybe some students here about the goat incident. 

Don't suppose we have access to a lot of rope, do we? The banister by the marble staircase seems a likely place…

Aye, but we have to catch him in the first place, and you've been failing for just _how_ many thousands of years now?

I am nearly three thousand years old, and for your information, I managed to catch him once when I was an elfling. Although I do sometimes wonder if he let me catch him. I was only ten, about the equivalent to a human four year old. 

Now that's a story I would love to hear. 

That's all there is to it. Apart from the fact that my father and Gandalf were trying to have a conversation, and I challenged him to a game of tag.

Meanwhile, the Hobbits were having a rather different, yet eerily similar, conversation…

"Merry! We don't share a dorm with them, how are we going to get them to tell us a funny story?" Pippin whisper-yelled. Merry rolled his eyes as he answered his best friend.

"Pippin, I assure you, they will not be able to resist if they have stories that embarrass each other. Remember how when we were still in Rivendell and Legolas came running around the corner, screaming something in Elvish behind him? Then Aragorn ran after him, threatening him about what he would do if that 'incident' with the King was made known? I would love to know what happened, and I wouldn't mind seeing Aragorn attempt to torture the Elf."

VVVVVVVV

"Herbology is in the greenhouses, that's what Ron told us. I think that they are halfway to the other side of the castle." Legolas said to Aragorn.

"Indeed, but look, there's four of them, I wonder which it is?" Aragorn answered. Turning to look behind them, they could see Merry and Pippin following them; seemingly they too had Herbology next.

They stopped near the greenhouses, and soon saw Boromir, Harry, Ron and Hermione coming down the lawn, and Frodo and Sam joined them soon after, along with the other Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"Come into Greenhouse Four, we're studying plants with healing properties today!" Professor Sprout called cheerfully. When the entire class had filed inside, the saw that the entire greenhouse was filled with plants that could be found in the wild, and had healing properties.

"Athelas!" Aragorn whispered to Legolas, pointing out a shelf where the weed was growing in pots. "Some people do know about it then!"

Ignoring the exclamation, Professor Sprout said to the class, "Do any of you recognise any of these plants, or know their virtues?"

Immediately, the hands of Hermione, Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Sam and a Hufflepuff boy shot into the air. "Yes, McMillan?" Sprout said.

"That plant over there is Aloe Vera, and it can help to relieve itchy bites."

"And you, Miss Granger?"

"The Aloe Vera, like Ernie said, and…" Hermione identified quite a few plants and their properties, before Sprout turned to Legolas.

"Mr Greenleaf?"

"The athelas is a potent weed that can slow poison, and help wounds to heal, and is exceptionally strong when used by a rightful King, a true Numenorean."

The teacher was quite obviously shocked at the fact that anyone knew what athelas was, and so she asked. "How, Mr Greenleaf, do you know of Athelas? Few wizards know of it, much less the fact that it is stronger in the hands of a King."

"It has saved my life a number of times. Without the use of the weed, I would have died at least twenty times."

"OK…. Mr Elrondion?"

"I know of the athelas, but not any others. Before you ask, I was brought up to use it when in trouble."

"What about you, Mr Gamgee?"

"I only know of the kingsfoil, because Strider used it last month."

"Me and Pippin know of the kingsfoil too, same reason as Sam." Merry said before the teacher asked.

"Kingsfoil? What herb is kingsfoil?" Professor Sprout asked in confusion. Aragorn answered her.

"In our homeland, Athelas also goes by the name kingsfoil."

"Well, class, today we are going to be looking at some of the plants that have healing properties. I must say, I am shocked that so many people know of Athelas, it is a very little-known herb. Now…"

An hour later, Sprout dismissed the class, but asked the new students to remain. "Mr Elrondion, may I ask how exactly you came to know the herb?"

Aragorn readily answered. "Did the Headmaster tell you where we come from? I learnt the healing arts from my foster-Father, and the use of Athelas was one deemed necessary. As Legolas said, I have used it a number of times when he got into a fix."

It wasn't my fault!... most of the time. Legolas protested.

"Not your fault?" Aragorn questioned, using Common so the others would understand. "How was it not your fault, pray tell?"

"I was attacked on most occasions, and you can hardly call being attacked my own fault. Anyway, last time, you were the one who gave our position away!"

"Now you're being immature!"

"Boys! Stop this argument right now!" Sprout interrupted them. "Professor Dumbledore said that you are from another world, and you aren't what you seem. Is Athelas commonly known in your homeland?"

Frodo answered, saying "Indeed it isn't, We are among the few who know it's true value, and only because I got stabbed by that horrible Wraith."

Boromir also answered after Frodo did, saying "I actually didn't know until today, because Aragorn doesn't flaunt information around needlessly. I was under the impression that Lord Elrond cured Frodo?" he asked Aragorn.

"Indeed he did, I just used some athelas to slow the poison, we were six days from Rivendell, and a Man wouldn't last six hours even with it, Frodo lasted six days with it, which is saying something about the resilience of hobbits, that was powerful poison."

Professor Sprout soon dismissed them, satisfied that Athelas wasn't well know in Middle-Earth, and suspecting that this Lord Elrond must be a strong Healer, who apparently brought Frodo back from almost death.

VVVVVVVV

Legolas and Aragorn were in hiding at the top of the marble staircase after dinner, waiting for Gandalf to come out of the Great Hall. Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo, who had been told of the plan, were lying in wait around the corner, and when Gandalf came out of the Hall, the trap was sprung.

A rather large number of students had gathered around by the time Gandalf was secured to the banister, and both Aragorn and Legolas were standing on the stairs, triumphantly grinning down at the mass of students and teachers who had arrived. "Professor Dumbledore, You have told a few people that your brother had a nasty incident with a goat! Would you like to hear the true tale?" Legolas announced, and Aragorn gagged Gandalf when he tried to protest.

"I may have a few small details slightly wrong, as I was only ten when it happened, but I remember it well!" By now, almost all the students and teachers, and some ghosts, were gathered around. Legolas and Aragorn beamed triumphantly, and Dumbledore said, rather loudly, "My dear brother, know that I have absolutely nothing to do with this, and I rest the entire blame on you!"

Aragorn continued for Legolas, "I may not have been there, but I have heard all the tales, and when my brothers told me I nearly split my sides laughing! Our regal Defence Professor, decided to conduct an experiment on a goat!"

Legolas continued. "He said a rather long and complicated spell, and the room flashed with yellow light. My two friends and I, the twins being Aragorn's brothers, were on the floor laughing when we saw his plight!"

"The experiment," Aragorn interrupted, "was to see if it possible to remove the horns of the goat,"-

"And it didn't go according to plan! For, you see, the thing that was so funny, was the fact that the horns of the goat had plastered themselves to his own head!" This proclamation was met by uproarious laughter from everyone gathered, and muffled protests from Gandalf himself.

"It gets better from here!" Aragorn exclaimed. "For, my friends, the horns wouldn't go away for a week, every time my brothers or Legolas went near him, they would crack up laughing, and eventually got sent away from Rivendell!"

An evil grin crossed Legolas' face. "Oh, yes, and when we got a day out from Rivendell, we came up with a plan. We left our escort, and left a note, saying where we had gone. We arrived back in Rivendell the next morning, and between the three of us, painted a rather accurate picture of our teacher with horns. To this day, it still hangs on the wall of the twins' room, and Gandalf can't physically remove it even though we always force him to look at it!"

The room erupted with laughter, and Gandalf tried to protest again, but what is already done cannot be undone, no matter what one wishes.

VVVVVVV

As can be imagined, Gandalf wasn't very happy when he next saw Aragorn and Legolas, and Merry and Pippin decided that they had to do better, because they were the trouble makers after all, weren't they?

**Prank ideas, anyone?**


	5. Pranks and Girl Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the nickname _tithen las_, which I can't remember who owns. It means little leaf, and I just love it. 

And yes, I said that in Sindarin! Because: this means Sindarin and "this means Common or English"

**This chapter is dedicated to Medilia because she was the inspiration for the last prank in the chapter. Thanks, Medilia!**

Pranks and Girl Problems, chapter five of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts.

Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Boromir, Legolas, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Aragorn looked at the strange contraption on the wall. Ron had spent a few nights in summer trying to teach Aragorn how it worked and what it did, but he was still having trouble understanding why they didn't count the hours from sunrise and sunset. The clock, as the strange round thing was called, had two 'hands' on it, and Aragorn was still trying to figure out how to read it easily. After careful consideration, he decided that it was saying five to twelve, not eleven o'clock. Most of the other inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower had already taken to their beds, and Aragorn was supposedly listening to whatever it was that the others were discussing.

Legolas looked around to find his best friend staring at the clock, and so decided to tell him to go to bed, and maybe do so himself as well.

Estel he called softly. Estel, let us retire for the night. You need your sleep.

Aragorn answered by saying, Of course, tithen las, I assume that you are also going to bed?

Naturally. Legolas replied.

The pair told the others that they were going to bed, and Boromir consented to come. When Harry and Ron came up to the top of the staircase, they got the shock of their lives.

VVVVVVVVV

Merry, Pippin and Sam were sitting on Pippin's bed, discussing ways to get Legolas and Aragorn to tell them stories. During the Quest they had found the pair to be brilliant at telling stories, but also found that they preferred small audiences. They were also debating on what it was that could get Aragorn so desperate to not have it known, and have Legolas gleefully taunting him about.

Sam declared that he wast tired, and went to his own bed to get some sleep. Merry and Pippin soon turned the topic of conversation to pranks.

"Hey Pip, you know how they tied up Gandalf, what if we did that to them?"

"It'd be just copying though, Merry! We have to at least make it bigger and better!"

"Well, how about we hang them upside down in the kitchens, just out of reach of the food!"

"Merry, you are brilliant! Do you know where the kitchens are?"

"No idea, but I think that Harry and Ron do. I'll ask them tomorrow."

"So we need rope, I hope that there are rafters to hang them by, we need… umm…"

"Let's think about it tomorrow and we'll make sure that all is set. The best time to hang them would be just before dinner, so that all the food is in the kitchens, being cooked!"

VVVVVVVV

At around two o'clock, when Harry and Ron came up to the dormitory, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were woken by two horrified screams. Dean, Neville and Seamus also jerked awake, Seamus muttering something about an attack by You-Know-Who. Both Harry and Ron were staring at Legolas, mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

Legolas and Aragorn, upon realising the reason for their shock, burst out laughing, and Boromir just looked strangely at Harry and Ron.

"H… He… was…. His eyes…" Ron managed to stutter, just as Harry started to regain control of his shock.

"He was…like he was… dead." Harry whispered the last word, and it only made Aragorn and Legolas laugh harder, and Boromir started chuckling as well.

The other five boys were staring worriedly at them, concerned for their sanity, and eventually they calmed down enough to talk.

Aragorn started to explain. "Was he perfectly still, on his back?"

Ron nodded, not trusting himself to speak, along with the other four teens.

Boromir continued. "He is an Elf." He said it as if that explained everything, but it only made the teens more confused.

"Aren't elves those little wrinkly things that serve in the kitchens and often the homes of purebloods?" Dean asked.

Legolas exploded. "Little! Wrinkly! In all my very long life I have never come across a little or wrinkly Elf! And furthermore, Elves don't serve lesser races! Ever!"

Legolas, calm down! I don't think Elves are the same in this world. Aragorn frantically tried to stop his best friend's ranting. He was partially successful.

Estel, I won't calm down! Not when they are accusing Elves of being little and wrinkly! Legolas had simply started yelling in Sindarin rather than Common.

Boromir started explaining what Elves are to the bewildered teenagers, over the incomprehensible dialect, which sounded both beautiful and angry at the same time. "Legolas is an Elf. In our world, Elves are tall and strong, and posses ethereal beauty. If he was allowed to wear his hair as he prefers, braided in the style of the Mirkwood warriors, you would see what I mean. Elves also posses immortality, and don't age as fast as Men. When they reach the equivalent of, I think forty, they stop ageing at all. They can be killed though, in battle or by grief, and they heal amazingly quickly. That is about all that I know of Elves, apart from the fact that they don't sleep as Men do, unless gravely injured or sick, rather they go into what I call an Elven-trance, with their eyes open.

"I know most of that from what Aragorn told us on the first night away from Rivendell, when Pippin was on watch and thought that Legolas had died. The look on his face was identical to that on yours upon finding him, and we've been teasing him for weeks."

"Wow." Neville said, looking at the Elf in question in a totally new light.

VVVVVVVV

After breakfast, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Harry and Hermione headed for Transfiguration. When they got there, they met up with Frodo and Sam, who had no idea where Merry and Pippin had disappeared off to. Professor McGonagall let the class in, and the two rogue hobbits ran around the corner with Ron just as the last student was entering.

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Merry began.

"But we were looking for a Second Breakfast and you're culture is just as strange as the Elves. Only four meals a day! We live on at least five, and often six. I really don't get how anyone of any race can not eat." Pippin finished, as Ron snuck into the seat beside Harry. Merry and Pippin went and sat at the desk near Frodo and Sam's, and pulled out the other reason for their being late. Two Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Fireworks, courtesy of Ron. As McGonagall wrote on the board, Merry and Pippin set the things up on their desk, then lobbed them through the air, one hit the left side of Aragorn's desk, and the other hit the right side of Legolas'. As you should know, a hobbit has deadly aim with a rock, and it is just so with a firework.

Both exploded at the same time, one a huge round sparky thing, cartwheeling around the room, the other a red and silver dragon, breathing gold sparks into people's faces. Everyone started screaming, except for Merry and Pippin, who were laughing, and Aragorn and Legolas, who had been thrown backwards with the force of the exploding fireworks. Their faces were covered in soot, and they were staring dazedly up at the ceiling, unconscious to their surroundings, just trying to get the room to stop spinning.

McGonagall dragged the four up to Dumbledore's office, Legolas and Aragorn still confused, and Pippin and Merry still chortling, after she dispatched the horrid fireworks.

Dumbledore didn't believe that the fireworks had been Aragorn's and Legolas', and saw right through Merry and Pippin's lies, giving them detention with McGonagall for a week. He then sent the two thoroughly confused Gryffindors to the healing wing, suspecting them to have concussions, burns, or simply be suffering from shock.

When they were released from Madam Pomfrey's care, it was already time to go to Charms, and they were not looking forward to the class with the Ravenclaws. Poor, poor Legolas, who had a thick orange paste on his cheek and right arm to treat burns, couldn't wear his robes because they would chafe his burnt arm so he had to wear his Elven attire, which left his arms bare except for the shoulder. Aragorn also had mild burns on his face, and his left arm was in a sling, his forearm covered in the thick burn cream.

When they arrived at the classroom, they saw that the desks were in long rows, and almost every single girl had left an empty spot beside her, and was looking pointedly at either Legolas or Aragorn. They opted to disappoint the girls, and took the seats in the back corner next to Ron. The girls all sadly grouped together again. They then spent the entire lesson ignoring Flitwick and instead continued to plan revenge on the wayward Hobbits.

The lunch bell rang, and Flitwick set the homework (write about the practicality of the invisibility charm, and also the problems often encountered when using it) which the three Fellowship members ignored. They went to the Great Hall and ate with gusto, before Aragorn and Legolas started to head back to the hospital wing to get the dressings off their burns. They weren't far out of the Hall, though, before they were confronted by the first delusional teenage girl.

"Hi, handsome," she said, walking up close to Legolas. "You know the Hogsmeade trip next week? Would you be so honourable as to join me?" He leant away in disgust, before replying with disdain.

"No, I don't think so. I'd much rather spend that time getting away from you."

The girl walked away disappointedly, and a second later another girl walked up to Aragorn and tried a similar thing. A rather large number of love-struck teenagers tried, unsuccessfully, to ask out each of the duo, and one was so bold as to put her arms around Legolas' neck, and attempting to kiss him. He elbowed her in the stomach before she succeeded, then ran up the staircase, Aragorn battling his way through the hoard of girls behind him.

They didn't stop running until they reached the hospital wing, and asked Madam Pomfrey to do something, anything, to keep the girls at bay. She found their situation rather hilarious, and didn't bother to try to hide it.

During study period, they perfected their plan for revenge on Merry and Pippin.

VVVVVVVV

In Potions, Legolas convinced Boromir, who was partnering Ron, and at the cauldron beside Merry and Pippin, to drop a 'little surprise' in their cauldron. That little surprise, when Merry added the essence of Hellebore, made the entire potion explode, and, where it struck people, it ate away at clothing. Snape panicked, thinking that it would start eating away at skin next, and sent Neville to get Madam Pomfrey.

She arrived, panting, with Neville on her heels, to find the entire class, apart from Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas, cowering under desks and wearing no more than their undergarments. Aragorn and Legolas had been the furthest away, and so didn't get splashed, and Boromir had been 'in' on the joke. The whole incident got dismissed as an accident, but Merry and Pippin had been bragging that they could make the potion in their sleep, and so neither they, nor Snape, ever heard the end of it.

**Prank ideas still very welcome!**** Please review, I'd really like to know how my writing is!**


	6. Suspicions, The DA and Quidditch

**A/N: YAY!! The Deathly Hallows was released three days ago! I have read it, cover to cover, and regret to say that this story cannot even feasibly pass in as part of the Deathly Hallows, even if i had had Dumbledore actually killed at the end of sixth year. **

**Please do not flame me because things don't tie in, obviously the seventh book was still a complete mystery, and yes, I know that they don't actually go back to Hogwarts etc. **

**In simpler form, what I'm trying to say is that Deathly Hallows is totally disregarded in the writing of this fic because it had not yet been released. If you haven't yet read it, I will say this much: I was wearing a black armband, along with most of my friends, in mourning for characters at school on Monday. READ IT TO FIND OUT, and I won't blame you if you cry (I did).**

**I do not own. I do not own. I do not own. All belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling or the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. **(brainwashed yet? No? Oops, I must've done something wrong, where's the hypnotic medallion?)

Sindarin "Common or English"

_Suspicions, The D.A. and Quidditch, Chapter 6 of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts._

At dinner, Sam and Frodo were discussing the apparent prank war between Merry, Pippin, Legolas and Aragorn.

"I still think it was them in Potions, Mr. Frodo, because Merry was checking all their ingredients with ours."

"Well, I am still sure that it was Pip's fault, he added the essence of Hellebore just before it exploded, and Snape said that it is an unstable ingredient, I really do think it was just an accident." Frodo was firm in his belief, but Sam was also unrelenting.

Across the table, Merry and Pippin were discussing their upcoming detention. "I don't think detention is a good thing, Pip."

"Nonsense, I think it's some type of reward, after all, Legolas and Aragorn 'set' off the fireworks."

"Sure, Pip, sure. You do realise that Dumbledore didn't buy it, don't you?" Merry was a little more perceptive than Pippin when it came to people's reactions.

"Well, we'll soon see. We have to go to this 'detention' soon, anyway, Merry."

Meanwhile, Boromir and Ron were excitedly talking about how the potion had exploded next to them, and other things that both found entertaining, and soon Ron was explaining Quidditch to Boromir in excruciating detail. Harry and Hermione had rushed off to the library, or, more like, Hermione had dragged Harry off to the library, to look up curses and protective charms. They hadn't told the Fellowship members why, and Ron was constantly steering conversation away from that topic.

Legolas and Aragorn were slightly suspicious as to why Harry and Hermione were in the library, especially because after everyone had put new clothes on in Potions, Snape had asked them and Ron to stay back. They had come out of the classroom with worried expressions, and after bolting down dinner two of them had run to the library.

Estel, something important is going on. I don't know what it is, but Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the middle of it. 

I agree, tithen las. I can't shake the feeling that it has to do with that scar. 

Yes. Perhaps we should ask them? They seem to be trying to keep us out of whatever the problem is. 

Do you know where the library is, tithen las?

Must you call me that?

Yes. Do you know where the library is?

Unfortunately, no. I'm sure that Ron does, though. Legolas looked towards Ron as he said that, and Ron looked up at the sound of his name among the incomprehensible language.

"Ron," Aragorn started, "can you show us to the library, please?"

"Sure, but if you're looking for some good reading stuff, the library is the last place you want to go. It's full of dusty old spellbooks that are completely useless when you need them."

"We'd still like to have a look at it, all the same." Legolas confirmed. Ron simply shrugged, shovelled a last piece of chicken into his mouth, and led Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas to the library.

VVVVVVVV

Ron was slightly worried. He was currently leading the new Gryffindors to the Library, where he knew Harry and Hermione were, looking up spells that could help in the upcoming confrontation. After the fateful Potions lesson, Snape had informed the three that Voldemort was planning an attack on the castle in a month, and that they should start up the D.A. again, as an extra-curricular activity for those willing to fight. Harry and Hermione were currently finding powerful protective spells, and they wanted to keep the Hobbits, especially, out of the war.

They entered the library, and Ron immediately ran off to find his best friends, earning a disapproving glare from Madam Pince. "Harry, Hermione!" he hissed. "They wanted to come here; I think they're onto us. I swear, I only talked to Boromir, and mostly about Quidditch, I really don't know how they found out!"

"OK, OK," Hermione said, slightly panicking as she looked up from her book. "We'll have to either tell them, or find an excuse to go away! Oh, no, this could be messy!"

"Calm down, Hermione, I'm sure it won't hurt to tell them." Harry whispered. "As long as we make them swear not to tell the Hobbits we're OK. We only promised Dumbledore that _they_ wouldn't get involved."

"Harry, Hermione, we've been looking for you." Aragorn said. "What's happening? We know that something's going on, but we don't know what." Harry, Ron and Hermione sharply looked up at the sound of his voice, and relaxed when they saw that he, Legolas and Boromir were too far away to have heard their whispered conversation.

"OK, can you keep a secret?" Ron asked. All three nodded. "Well, you've heard about Harry's life, haven't you?"

"A little," Boromir replied slowly. "We know what happened pretty much up to third year."

"OK." Hermione, Ron and Harry then started to explain what had happened up until the end of last year, where Snape had almost died after not fulfilling his Unbreakable Vow to kill Dumbledore if Malfoy failed.

"So, Voldemort is back, and attacking the castle in a month?" Aragorn summed up. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"We're looking up protective spells and curses to teach in the D.A. Professor Dumbledore asked us to start it up again, for anyone in fourth year or above, so that everyone can defend themselves if Voldemort attacks too early. All the younger students are being sent home a few days before the attack is expected, and the D.A. will be a 'legal' group in the school. I assume you all want to join?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely. Why were you trying to keep us out of it?" Hermione blushed, and Ron looked a little green when Aragorn asked the fateful question. Luckily Harry handled it well.

"Dumbledore doesn't want the Hobbits involved, and we thought the easiest way would be to keep you all in the dark. Now that I think about it, it does seem a stupid reasoning."

"Right." Boromir said dryly.

"Well, how do we join the D.A.?" Legolas asked.

"We run it, so you effectively have. We meet in the Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of trolls in tutus. It's every night, beginning tomorrow, at seven thirty." Hermione said.

"We shall be there." Aragorn confirmed.

VVVVVVV

In the dormitory, Neville, Dean and Seamus were discussing the D.A., which they had all originally been a part of. "I think we're going to learn more stuff," Dean argued. Seamus and Neville thought that they would be revising all the stuff they did in fifth year, because there are so many new people.

Harry and Ron walked in on the argument, and Ron declared as Harry rolled his eyes, "Harry's going to revise old stuff and then start on new stuff! Shut up already!"

They got into their four-posters, and soon the Elf and Men came up. "Come on, Boromir, admit it, you like her!" Aragorn was saying.

"If you mean the girl that was trying her luck with Legolas, you're far from right."

"Thank the Valar, she's horrible," Legolas shuddered.

"So you like someone else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, but she happens to be a woman in Minas Tirith!"

Aragorn looked a little put out. They each climbed into their own beds, except for Legolas, who sat on the wide windowsill. He sighed heavily, looking at the Forbidden Forest. "I miss Mirkwood. It may be infested with giant spiders and the southern part may be evil, but it's still home. It looks so much like the forest here, but it's too small to be Mirkwood."

Harry, who wasn't quite asleep, asked him, "Legolas, would you like to go down to the forest tomorrow? It's forbidden, but I have an invisibility cloak that we can use to keep away from the teachers."

Legolas smiled. "No, thank you. It would seem wrong to sneak out, and in a forest it is always nicer to be free to climb the trees. Did you know that trees can talk just as much as animals?"

"Animals talk? Talking trees? I sometimes have to wonder if you've lost it." Aragorn burst out laughing at this. "What's so funny, Aragorn?"

Legolas answered. "Of course the trees talk! They speak Sindar, my language, and only the Firstborn can hear them. Certain animals can also whisper, that is why Elves eat meat only sparsely. We cannot bear to eat something that we had a conversation with."

"Firstborn? What's that?"

"The firstborn are, like Legolas, Elves. Legolas is a Silvan Elf, and my foster-family are Noldor Elves. Legolas often annoys me by saying that the trees are teasing me because I am clumsy, or heavy, or lacking Elven qualities. I still don't know whether or not he was making it all up."

Estel, it was all true, except for the very last time. That truly was only to get on your nerves. Remember the old Oak tree by the pool in Mirkwood? He was complaining rather loudly about your weight.

Aragorn smirked, then said, I was only fifteen at the time, and you said that it was the best place to dive from!

"Aragorn, Legolas, Common please. Some of us didn't grow up with Elves of any sort." Boromir informed them.

"Legolas, get some rest. You may not need it, but we're not in danger here from an attack. There is no need to keep watch."

"Aragorn, you know as well as I that I am not keeping watch." Legolas finally turned his gaze away from the window, and went to bed.

VVVVVVV

The next morning, Ron shook Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir awake an hour before sunrise.

"Wakey, wakey, Quidditch trials are today!" He sang. "Quidditch!"

"What in the Valar-forsaken world is Quidditch, and why am I awake for it?" Boromir asked. Ron just stared at him.

"I explained it to you yesterday! You know, with the seven players on a team, on broomsticks, with the Quaffle and the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch and"-

"Oh, right, I remember now. I couldn't understand most of it, maybe I should just watch."

"If that suits you. Ginny's Captain this year, I don't know why it isn't still Harry…"

Ron, who seemed to be wide awake in anticipation of the trials, dragged Harry, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas down to the Quidditch Pitch, loudly complaining because he couldn't get in the girls' dormitories to bring Hermione down. No-one was at the pitch yet, and so Ron and Harry lent Aragorn and Legolas their brooms, telling them to fly them around the pitch a few times. They soon relinquished the brooms to Harry and Boromir, and Ron started explaining Quidditch to both Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn liked the sound of the Beaters, and said so.

Ginny arrived shortly before dawn, which was when the rest of the hopefuls arrived.

"O.K.! she screamed, then conjured a whistle to be heard over the noise of the rather large crowd. They all went silent at the sound of her blowing the whistle. "I want everyone in groups of ten, and the people who were on the team last year go last." She completely discarded the first few groups, saying "Thank for trying, but you're really not what I'm looking for."

Eventually, she had eight players. Her team stood thus: **Seeker**, Harry Potter, **reserve **Ginny Weasley, **Chasers**, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, James Turner, **reserve**, Nicole Starlight, **Keeper**, Ron Weasley, **Beaters**, Aragorn Elrondion, Boromir Denethorion.

James and Nicole were tiny second-years, and Demelza was in third or fourth year.

She had turned down the Beaters from last year, who were frankly horrible, saying, "Sorry, maybe next year. You really need upper body strength for Beaters, and both of you have a lot of room to improve."

VVVVVVV

Ginny and her team, along with Legolas, headed up for breakfast. Hermione joined them, congratulating the new team. She also told them that she was announcing the D.A. to the school at breakfast. Ron and Harry showed the Hobbits to the kitchens, and introduced the House-Elves. They were very happy, considering that the elves delighted in giving them food.

VVVVVVV

"Everyone, please, be quiet, we have an announcement from the Head Girl." Dumbledore introduced Hermione, who was sitting near the top of Gryffindor table with her friends. She stood and walked over to the dais, then began her announcement.

"Most of you know that the Lord Voldemort has been gaining power again. The D.A., Dumbledore's Army, is starting up again as an extra-curricular activity for anyone that wants to learn to defend themselves. This group is on top of Defence Against the Dark Arts, but is more like advanced defence. This is for only fourth year and above, and we meet at seven thirty in the room opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor. First day is today, bring your wands."

**A/N: Prank ideas?**


	7. Purple, Red and the DA

**Watch the medal swing. You are getting sleepy. Now, repeat after me: sazza-da-vampire does not own HP or the LoTR characters.**

**Good.**

**I have the flu (grrrrrr) so i have spent the last few days on ff.n and decided that it was high time i show my nice reviewers that I am not fleeing in the wake of flames. Amazingly, those flames (I got two, almost in a row! cry) actually made me stop and think, _hey, i haven't explained that it's kinda liike Narnia, how they become different in the other world_ so it's all explained at the end. :) plz don't kill me!**

Sindar "English/common"

_Purple, Red, and the D.A., chapter seven of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts._

Amazingly, all four lessons that day went by without any major mishaps. It wasn't until dinner that Merry and Pippin sprang their revenge.

The Great Hall was set up as usual, four long house tables, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and a teachers table upon the dais. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were sitting directly behind Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Merry aimed at the Elf's plate, and threw a little purple berry. Pippin, likewise, aimed for Aragorn's, with a little red berry. These berries were harmless for Hobbits, but the red berries were a mild poison to Men, and all Elves were allergic to the little purple berries.

"Come on, eat it eat it eat it!" Pippin was egging them on under his breath.

"Yes, yes! Yes, whatever you do, don't look closer at that pasta!" Merry was muttering.

"Legolas, are you alright? You look a little queasy." Hermione said, noticing that Legolas' face had turned slightly green.

"I don't feel well." Aragorn complained quietly. "I think it was something I ate." He was now picking at his dinner, which he had before been eating enthusiastically. Harry and Ron peered at him in concern. They noticed that his face was flushed, slowly becoming red.

"Maybe we should take you up to the hospital wing. Both of you." Hermione suggested.

Legolas nodded, and Aragorn simply stood up. The six of them then headed for the hospital wing, and Aragorn soon had to lean on Boromir so that he wouldn't fall. By the time they got to Madam Pomfrey, Legolas was leaning heavily on Harry and Ron, and his face was slowly turning purple.

"Oh dear, this won't do, put them down on the beds, there we go." Madam Pomfrey gushed. She immediately knew what to do to help Aragorn, she told his anxious friends that he had eaten a mildly poisonous berry, which she could easily cure. She forced him to swallow a vile-tasting concoction, and then turned her attention to Legolas.

"I truly don't know what could ail him. You said that he started to look queasy at dinner, right? Did he eat something funny?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Boromir shook their heads; they had all eaten lasagne and vegetables, from the same dishes. Aragorn then spoke up, in a rather unsteady voice.

"Elves are allergic to some things that mortals aren't. The purplebri, the raspberry, the spinach, the iceberg lettuce. They can also eat things that Men can't, like Hobbits. There must've been something in the food that we didn't know about."

Aragorn then stood up, and pulled an herb out of his pocket. He walked over to Legolas, still unsteady due to his illness, and Legolas said something to him in another language.

If you put that thing anywhere near me you will pay most dearly! I'm pretty sure it was just a purplebri, they make Elves turn purple. I'm not eating anything you give me, not after what you did two years ago!

It was necessary!

Legolas abruptly switched to Common. "Last time I ate something you gave me I woke up in your father's healing wing! You're just going to knock me out again!"

Aragorn looked incredulous at this accusation. "You were bleeding from an arrow wound to the shoulder, you had broken your ankle, and you had an infected wound in your left arm! There was no way I was going to let you walk to Rivendell!"

"You were no better off! As I recall, you had no less than three poisoned cuts, and a sprained wrist!"

"Look, I promise that I won't give you a sleeping draught, the Athelas will just neutralise the poison."

"So I won't be purple?"

"Hopefully, you won't be purple. I can't guarantee, I've never had to do this before because I've never met any Elf stupid enough to eat a purplebri!"

"I didn't know there was a purplebri in it!"

"I you argue any more, I'll knock you out and take you to Rivendell and Mirkwood just so our families can laugh at you!" That shut him up. As the others, including Madam Pomfrey, looked on, Aragorn put some Athelas in a bowl of hot water that Hermione conjured, and the scent that sprang through the room made everyone immediately feel wonderful. Aragorn placed some of the infusion in a glass, and Legolas drank it, and his bright purple colouring receded a little.

At the door to the infirmary, Merry and Pippin were cackling with their success. The berries weren't potent enough to kill their friends, just give them amazing colours. They had been following the entire time, and would never let their friends forget the bright red and purple faces. They had also borrowed Colin Creevey's camera.

Back in the Great Hall, Frodo and Sam were shaking their heads at the immaturity of their kinsmen.

VVVVVV

At seven o'clock, the six friends headed up to the Room of Requirement for the first D.A. meeting. Harry walked across a stretch of floor three times, muttering under his breath. To the amazement of the Elf and Men, a large door appeared on the blank wall.

"Magic will never cease to amaze me." Boromir commented.

Ron and Harry led them in, and they all inspected the huge room. It had a high ceiling, no windows, dark grey stone walls that were decorated with large wooden cabinets, a bookshelf and was dimly lit at one end, though brightly lit at the other.

Soon other students began to arrive, and Hermione introduced the new students to the 'course.' "Alright," she began. "Not everyone here knows everyone else, and I want you all to sign this sheet of parchment. Don't worry," she added upon seeing the looks of terror on certain original members faces, "it doesn't have the same charm on it. Instead, it's a charm so that if anyone that signs it says anything about it to the wrong sort of people, they will not be able to open their mouths until they decide to say something else. If anyone knows how to contact Marietta Edgecombe, can you tell her that I have found a counter-curse? Thanks, Maigan."

"Okay, the whole point of this class is to better prepare you all for facing Death Eaters and the like, and so most of the stuff you'll learn will be useful in all-out battle, but some spells can be done stealthily and such, and we will also learn to perform certain healing spells and so forth, because it would be a complete waste to come out of a tussle only to die of a slow-working curse.

"The main teacher of defensive and offensive spells is going to be Harry, and I'll also be teaching some useful charms that are usually only taught at NEWT level or beyond. I got them from Flitwick, and have permission to teach them to you." Hermione collected the sheet which had by now been entirely filled, and Harry took over command.

"Ok, We're going to start today with basics, and it will be mostly revision for everyone above fourth year, but these are very useful spells. Disarming saved my life in June of my fourth year, so don't you dare scorn the simplicity. Often the simplest spells are the most useful or effective."

Harry told them to pair up. He had them practising disarming, then Summoning their opponent's wand. Aragorn quickly got the hang of it, but Legolas was having trouble, eventually, after several failures, Hermione helped him out. Boromir was quite proficient under the careful eye of his partner, Hermione, and Neville and Ron were trying to make each other's wands hit people when they went flying. After ten minutes, almost everyone in the room had been hit by at least three flying wands.

Eventually, Harry made everyone stop by blowing a whistle, and then told them to start setting up pillows on the floor so they could try the Stunning and Body Bind curses. Aragorn seemed to be having trouble with them, until Hermione found out that Elves were naturally impervious to such spells. She made him practise on Harry, who wasn't expecting such an assault. She, Aragorn and Legolas collapsed in fits of laughter the first time Aragorn hit his new target.

VVVVVV

_PEEP!_ The entire room fell silent at the whistle.

"I know that we have to work around three different Quidditch schedules, but I want everyone to be here on Saturday afternoon, fourth and fifth years at two and sixth and seventh years at four! We'll be mostly revising stuff for the first few weeks, so if it is impossible to hold Quidditch at another time don't fret, Hermione has found a neat little charm that can record everything we do so that anyone who misses out can catch up. The charm was that used in the war against Grindelwald, to spy on his followers, so I can assure you that although it is a little unclear, it is accurate. It still is a lot better to be here for all the lessons, though."

VVVVVV

"Boromir?"

"Yes, Aragorn?"

"I can't remember what the name is of the Hobbit's home."

Boromir's brow suddenly furrowed. "I can't either. It was something like 'Sheer'."

"Let's ask them tomorrow."

VVVVVV

"Merry?"

"What, Pippin? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Mr. Pippin, would you please be silent so's the rest of us can get to sleep? I'm sure that Mr. Ernie would be pleased to get some sleep after your prank this evening."

"Indeed I would, Sam. Please don't call me Mr. Ernie, though, only teachers put Mr. in front of my name."

"Merry, I can't remember how we got here, or what we were doing before."

"Pippin! We were… uh… Sam what _were_ we doing before we ended up here?"

"Ask Mr. Frodo, I've forgotten."

"Frodo's asleep!"

"Pippin, please don't yell!"

"Sorry, Merry." The Hufflepuff dorm receeded into silence.

VVVVVV

The next morning, Gimli sought out the rest of the Fellowship.

"The caves in these mountains are simply superb! I must take you all out to see the wonders in them!"

Legolas looked at Gimli incredulously. "I am not going anywhere near a cave unless I absolutely must."

"Why not, Master Elf?"

"Bad experiences."

Aragorn looked at him interestedly. "Are you ever going to actually tell us what those experiences were or are you going to keep me still in the dark?"

Legolas sighed heavily. "I was fifteen. That is equivalent to about ten in a human. My mother and I…." He cocked his head in confusion. "I… can't remember."

"That's strange, last night all of us forgot how we got here, and we also forgot why we met all you," Sam said. "Pippin brought it up," he mused.

"Even more strange, Aragorn and I couldn't remember something, either. What is the name of your home country, Meriadoc?"

Merry screwed up his face in concentration before replying, "I can't remember."

"T'is strange, usually my memory is crystal clear, but today I can only remember one experience from home: the time that Aragorn drugged me and I woke up in his father's care. You were a lot worse for the wear, Estel, you really shouldn't have carried me all that distance."

"I remember that too, but I can't remember much else," Aragorn said.

"Frodo?" Pippin asked.

"I can remember about the Ring, and some times in the Shire, but little else."

Gandalf came walking over. "Ah, so the Fellowship is united once more!"

"Gandalf," Aragorn began, "we cannot remember our homes, or even why we all met. Frodo remembers something to do with a Ring, but the rest of us cannot remember anything of before we came here."

"T'is strange," Gandlaf said, "It is similar to a folktale that the Men of Rohan used to tell, long ago. It was said to be fiction, but we seem to be living a similar experience."

His comment was met by eight raised eyebrows.

"Pray tell, Gandalf." Frodo requested.

"A little girl, her two brothers and her sister went through a wardrobe to another world. They defeated a Witch there, and became the monarchs. They grew up, and totally forgot their previous life. They stumbled upon a part of the woods, and fell out of a wardrobe, only a second after they had left.

"Years had passed in Narnia, but in England, I think it was called, only a second had ticked by. They were also children again"

"Weird," Gimli commented.

"I didn't come to tell you that story. I did, however, want to tell you all this: There is no easy way to get back home. Dumbledore and I have not yet exploited our idea because it is takingtoo long, and it's not quite running smoothly. We are trying, but have hit a number of barriers that cannot be penetrated. I'm afraid that the Quest of the Ring will have to be put on hold."

"Quest of the Ring?" Legolas echoed. "That rings a bell, but I cannot place it. Why do you seem to have held onto your memories?"

"I am an Istar." He said it as if that explained everything, but it only left the rest of the Fellowship more confused than ever.

-

**I know, the characters are out of character a bit, but, like in 'the Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe', the characters don't act the same in the other world. Peter and Edmund could wield a sword in Narnia but not England, Susan could shoot a bow. Here, ****all but Gimli (and Gandalf) can use the same magic as the wizards, while Gimli has been given leave by Hagrid and Dumbledore to explore the caves. That is why he wasn't very prominent in the last chaps. **

**I didn't give Gimli magical ability because I just don't see a Dwarf wielding a wand. Hobbits, I think they look cute with wands (hehehe)**

**Guess what? I have an idea for the next (and probably final) prank in the story! Don't worry, they will get home, and the Quest will succeed! YAY! **

**Okay, now that I have said that, some people can actually see that I did think it out, I just am writing it immaturely. (grin) **


	8. Colours and the unexpected

**I. Do. Not. Own. Lord. Of. The. Rings. Or. Harry. Potter. And if I did, no-one would read it, let alone write Fanfiction of it!**

**I know, long time no see. I had a reason, as I explain at the end. For the moment, this is the end of the story, but I might do a sequel (audience cringes so authoress changes mind in a flash) Or, I could start that new plot-bunny that attacked me! (tries to remember what it was, fails dismally) YAY! Looks like I have no projects here until the next bunny attacks that I listen to because it ain't Mary-Sue! (suddenly remembers said plot-bunny) Oh that's right! Two of Legolas' sisters replace Merry and Pippin on the Quest! What happens? Middle-Earth falls to Sauron, and his sisters turn out to be actually me and one of my sisters, who are… Yeah, see why I ignore most of my plot bunnies?**

**Ok, I'll be shocked if anyone actually reads my ramblings. **

Sindar "English/common"

_Colours and the unexpected, chapter eight of The Fellowship Hits Hogwarts._

Aragorn shook his head in exasperation. "Istar," he muttered. "Even more vain than Elves, and I swear he takes more delight in riddles than my _Ada_!"

A moment later, Dumbledore came over from the staff table to ask his brother to accompany him to his office tomorrow morning, along with the entire Fellowship.

Merry and Pippin had another trick up their sleeves. Products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, of course. Said product being magical body paint, you place on drop one someone's skin and it will expand to cover their upper body – torso, neck, arms and head. Pippin had two colours, one fore each of Legolas and Aragorn, while Merry had two colours of magical hair-dye – one drop expands over the entire head. Both dyes would stay there for twenty-four hours before fading as if it had never been.

Of course they deposited the dyes as they passed the Gryffindor table at lunch.

VVV

Legolas suddenly froze, staring at his hand. It had turned green. Not sickly green, however, it was – quite literally – grass green. His other hand was, too. And his wrists. Not to mention his entire arms. He unfroze and looked at Boromir, opposite him, who was squirming with laughter.

He looked at his best friend. All of Aragorn's visible skin was rapidly turning sky blue, and soon had darkened to bright blue. His hair, however, was not untouched. Indeed, it had turned Orange. With a capital O.

Legolas could only assume that he was as bad, judging by Aragorn's bright blue face. He raised a hand to bring a strand of short blonde hair in front of his eyes – but it wasn't exactly blonde anymore.

Oh no, it was purple. Purple! As in, halfway between blue and red, purple! As in, green skin, purple hair purple!

The teens let out piercing screams before running, high-tailing it to their dorm, Boromir, Harry and Ron following them, howling with laughter.

VVV

Legolas and Aragorn had ducked through a shortcut that Ron had shown them and Boromir to escape the stares of curious passers-by, and were soon standing in front of the gargoyles guarding the Headmasters Office.

Soon the two Wizards, Boromir, Gimli and the Hobbits arrived, and Dumbledore led them up the spiral staircase after telling the gargoyles the password (Cadbury Dairy Milk, Milk Chocolate).

"I would like to inform you all," Dumbledore began, "that we cannot exploit a way to send you all home. It has been barely a month, but we are no closer to knowing why you are here than we are to knowing how you came – or are going to get home."

Suddenly the world spun, and all ten appeared to be outside – standing by a rather gorgeous forest, no less. "Where are we?" several confused Company members asked thin air.

"Lothlorien," Aragorn breathed. "We are standing outside Lothlorien!"

"Without weapons," Gimli noted,

"And we don't have our packs, neither!" Sam complained.

"I'm still green," Legolas moaned, as Aragorn complained that he was still bright blue.

"Look on the bright side," Gandalf said, earning glares from almost all members of the company, "you are all back to your normal state of age and hairstyle!"

VVV

Back in Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall entered the office just as they all disappeared. "Odd," she commented, "It's supposed to be impossible to Apparate inside Hogwarts, and no-one ever taught them that level of magic anyway!"

**Yeah, a quarter the length of the other chapters, and a LONG wait to boot! I HAD A REASON!!!!! I WAS PREPARING FOR A HUGE COMPETITION!! Well, actually it was Regionals for Opti-Minds, but we WON! Yay for us! I'm going to States! And so is the other team from our school, in the other age division! YAY!**

**I'm high on success. It IS possible!**


End file.
